Gwen's Love Spell
by DJ BeatBox
Summary: Gwen discovers feelings for Ben and discovers a love spell in her spell book and uses it on Ben. If you not cool about incest then don't read please and thank you.
1. Gwen love spell

Yo this is my first Lemon so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Lets set things straight I do not own Ben10 and I do not work for Ben10 and I Do not own or work for the DC comic characters

Warning: Story contains Loli (Lolicon), SS (Straight Shotacon), and Incest read at your own risk.

Gwen's Love Spell

During a long ride on the Rustbucket Gwen were in the back while Ben was at the table playing his sumo slammer handheld game and while Gwen was in the back reading her spellbook just looking threw spells and more spells then she stumbles on a spell she hadn't notice. "A love spell maybe I could use this to make Ben be my slave and appreciate me but on the other hand he'll be crushing on me hmmm." She thought to herself.

While stopping for gas Grandpa Max called out "Hey Gwen, Ben come on out and see this!" "What is it?" they both said walking out of the RV. "Do you that city over there that's Metropolis!" he said pointing in the far distance. "Yeah I see it that's were Superman lives right?" she said as Max nodded to question "Wow is that were we're going Grandpa!" Ben asked hoping to fight crime next to Superman as one of his aliens. "Sorry Ben we're not we're going to stop at a rest stop past Metropolis and keep going to the next city to meet my old friend Lucius Fox " he said while putting up the gas pump and walking in the Rustbucket and driving back on the road no questions asked except for Ben's "So where does this Fox guy live anyway?" he asked "Lucius lives in Gotham City" Max answered.

Mean while back to Gwen and her spell book focused on how it would be fun to have as her slave but then seeing him giving her such a love sick look, while she was straight in focus she didn't notice Ben looking over her shoulder seeing that she was reading a love spell "A love spell I guess Princess Ugly really needs it cause no one will love you!" he said just to be mean "Oh yeah lets see if it works Pheramonia" she said as she cast the spell "You know Gwen I never realized how pretty you are" Ben said spell struck "Why thank you Ben" she said glad to see that the spell works and looking over to that her grandpa didn't see or her cast a spell on Ben, he didn't he was busy watching the road and listening to his favorite music on the headphones she gave him so her and Ben wouldn't have to listen, she got up from the table and gently walked the small bed room "Ben you mind if you give me a foot massage?" she asked giggling that he's under her spell "I don't mind" he said following her to the back of the RV seeing her sitting on the bottom bunk ready for her foot massage. "I'm ready Ben."She says seductive with one foot in the air, Ben takes hold of her foot sits down and gently massage it. Not knowing how gentle and effective his hands were she let out a slight moan as Ben continued to massage that one foot, as she drifts away her heart began to pace then her slight moan began to continue more and more.

And then what really snapped Gwen back to reality when she felt a bit damp between her legs she woke up from her wonder land yanked back her foot and rushed to the bathroom "What's this?" as she felt down her moist pussy "Am I getting wet from that massage?" she asked her self and looked directly at her wet hand "I have to put an end to this" trying to think straight. "But it felt so good" temptation crying out to her causing her to get wetter just thinking about continuing in the middle of fighting with herself which to stop or continue as she felt the RV come to a stop "Ben, Gwen we're at the rest stop I'll be back and in the morning we'll continue moving early cause I want to show you what Gotham looks like in the sunrise" Max said. When the door closed Gwen decision was made she will continue as she opened the bathroom door she saw Ben standing there in front of the bathroom door with a worried look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked "No… how good are you with shoulders?" She replied as they went back in the room and slipped in their nightclothes Ben wore a T-Shirt and boxer shorts while Gwen wore a baby blue pajama blouse with tie able lace on each shoulder and underneath is her training bra hoping to have perfect size breasts and with matching pajama bottoms. And as soon Grandpa Max came back and laid the passengers seat back and went to sleep. Gwen untied her laces showing her bare shoulders and Ben started to massage Gwen's shoulders. As all the tenseness slowly fade away she started to moan more and more "Lower" she said and Ben went down to her back rubbing more and more gently "Lower" she replied. And he as went lower he felt her skin get softer and softer so trying not to rough up her soft smooth skin he massaged even more gentler causing her to moan more and more and as she leaned back she softly said "kiss my neck" and as Ben started kissing her neck.

Gwen saw a dry wash cloth lying on the floor she had an idea and cast a levitating spell and brought the cloth to her hand and laid it on her lap as she loosened PJ bottoms and guided Ben's gentle hands to her inner thighs and order her spell bounded prince to continue massaging with out touching her pussy then she grabbed the cloth fold it neatly and slid it under her panties and pressed it against her dripping honey pot knowing she's reaching her end from the massages. And when she was one second away to her climax she grabbed Ben and kissed him to hide her screams of passion as her other hand pressed down using the cloth to absorb all of her cum trying not to soil her Pajama Bottoms and she laid her love slave down opened his mouth and squeezed out her cum from the cloth allowing him to see what her cum taste like.

And as she covered him up while he drifts to sleep she grabs her book and released the love spell and she also went to bed and as she thought about what happened and she wondered if Ben would do it on his own free will."Hey kids wake up we're here" Max shouted to wake Ben and Gwen up as Ben got up and walk to the table still drowsy and rubbing his eyes to see the city clearly "Wow Grandpa your right but why are we here so early its about 7:30?" the sleepy boy asked. "Because Lucius invited us for breakfast, hey go wake up you cousin she have to see the city while the sun is still rising." He explained while Ben started to walk to the back to go wake up Gwen " Wake up princess ugly come and see the city" the boy shouted waking her with an insult and as she started to wake she remembered what happened last night and she let out a small satisfied smile and glad her cousin was back to normal. Then as she got up from her top bunk and walked to the table and looked out the window to see the city in the break of dawn.

"Wow its beautiful Grandpa!" she said with excitement and as she saw Ben staring at the dawning city hoping for some crime to break out so he can go hero before he has to sit and listen to his grandpa and his old friends reminiscing about the good old days. But what he didn't know that he was being stared at by Gwen with lusty eyes remembering what she did last night made her feel so good. "What in the heck are you staring at?" Ben shouted out "I just realized how stupid you look when you wake up." She replied with quick thinking "Be nice you two we're almost there" Max said as he turned another street heading closer to Lucius house, Ben blurted out "Man that's one bad nightmare." Gwen looked at him with a nervous and somewhat guilty look on her face and asked Ben "what was it about?" trying to start a conversation. "It was like I couldn't control myself I was…. making out with y…you Gwen" Ben explained "wow an incest dream…. How did you feel while you were in this dream?" She asked, Ben blushed and replied "I…I don't know" blushing even more just thinking about his dream not knowing it wasn't really a dream. "Did it feel good dreaming it?" Gwen asked adoring watching him blush, she thought to herself "he is so cute when he blushing its making me want to kiss him so much!" "It did kind a feel good but she is my cousin I shouldn't feel this way about her but she has those same eyes in my dream. I feel the same way when I saw she escaped from those Wildvines back when we were looking for the creator of the Omnitrix. But there's more to this feeling like when I met Kai from our trip to New Mexico, oh no I think I'm in love with Gwe…" When the Rustbucket came to a stop Ben was cut off of thought by his grandfather "We're here so you two be on your best behavior especially you Ben!" said Max while getting out of the RV and walking towards the front door. While Ben gets up and walks out to clear his head from his and Gwen's conversation and as Grandpa Max walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, seconds later the door opens and a young man at the age of sixteen looks out. "Oh hi you must be Max Tennyson I'm Nick, Lucius's Grandson its nice to meet you please come in." said the nice young man. "Thanks Nick, oh and these are my grandkids Ben and Gwen." Max replied "Well Max Tennyson long time isn't? We'll be on our way as soon as our other two guest get here." Said Lucius (Knock, knock) "Lucius it's me Bruce we're ready when you are?" the final guest yelled out threw the door. "Bruce who's Bruce?" asked Ben. "Bruce Wayne that Bruce!" Nick replied. So after all the new and surprising introductions everyone went out to breakfast at this nice ritzy restaurant thanks to Bruce Wayne. And taking a tour around Gotham and it was nearly getting Dark.

I hope you liked it If you wat to comment that would be nice. (inner thoughts... I hope their nice comments)


	2. First night

**Yo for those who like the story and said that I neeede to put in break lines so ya'll can read it better I hope this is better so heres the next chapter enjoy **

**Ben's decision**

"Well thanks Lucius and thank you Bruce for the tour and the Breakfast can't wait to head back to the Rustbucket so we can get some rest so we can head back on the road." Said Max

"Oh come on Max when was the last time you and your grandkids ever took a stay in a hotel I bet Bruce would help you out." Said Lucius

"Sure thing I know the best five star hotel in Gotham they have two room suites and I'll pay for it my treat Max." replied Bruce

"Come on Grandpa I haven't had a long lasting shower ever since the pipe broke in the Rustbucket and besides Ben could use a long shower please." Gwen begged

"Ok as soon as we get to the Rustbucket we'll stay." Said Max, an hour later as Grandpa Max, Gwen, and Ben got to the Rustbucket and followed Bruce Wayne to Gotham's favorite five star hotel "The Gotham Nights Hotel" and as they walked in the fancy hotel Bruce gave them the finest two bed room suite the hotel ever had.

"Ok Max you guys enjoy your night" Bruce said while leaving the hotel and heading home "Thanks a lot Bruce, alright you two lets get two our room and get some rest so we can get back on the road" explained Max.

And as they got to their room what they saw when they walked in there was a small living area with a couch and a coffee table set in front next was a short walk way that showed the first bedroom with a reading table with a light and set next to the window. And on the other side of the room was a door with the second room behind it Gwen and Ben opened the door and saw one bed big enough for two people seeing that made Gwen smile.

"What I got to share a bed with you!" Ben shouted "Fine sleep with grandpa." Said Gwen "I'll take my chances with you, but you stay on your side got it" Ben demanded

As he walk in the room first, Gwen rolled her eyes and walked in and closed the door

"They'll be fine." Said Max as he walked towards the shower and closed and locked the bathroom door.

Back to Ben and Gwen, Ben is laying on the bed an playing his Sumo Slammers game, Gwen is watching him thinking how is she going to get him too fall in love with her. Already knowing that he loves her but he's hiding it so Gwen took a deep breath and sat next to him.

"Ben how did you feel when I got captured by all of does Wildvines I thought it was over for me and when Gludo saved me all I thought was you Ben all I thought was seeing you telling you that…." "You love me yeah when I thought I lost you all I could think about was saving you when I thought I lost you I want to cry and when I saw you alive I still wanted to cry and then I had that dream it's making it real clear.

Gwen Tennyson I love you too!" Ben said cutting Gwen off, for only half a minute all they did was stare into each others eyes then Gwen moved closer and kissed Ben passionately "I did it he loves me he really loves me I'm so happy" Gwen thought to herself.

And as Gwen broke their kiss she looks out the bedroom door and creped to the other room and saw grandpa Max fast and deep asleep so she closed the door and theirs and moves towards Ben and explained.

"Ben this can only be our secret no one else should know not even grandpa if he finds out we're like this we can be in big trouble understand." Ben nods his head looking forward for another kiss, Gwen got down on her knees and starts unfixing Ben's pants. "Gwen what are you doing" Ben asked "Making my boyfriend feel good." She explained as she pulled out his soft young cock "Aw it's so cute!" Gwen said as she started kissing the tip causing Ben to gasp from only kissing it.

She continue to kiss it up and down teasing him then she starts to unfix her own pants and reaches in to start rubbing her pussy. She began to stroke between her pussy lips up and down with one finger and as her other hand still holding on to Ben's dick follows the same rhythm as her finger and as she feels Ben's dick getting bigger and harder. She begins to lick from the base and moves up to the tip and places the hard cock in her mouth and begins to suck on it also following the rhythm of her finger causing Ben to moan more and more as she continues sucking and stroking his dick even more causing his dick to build and build.

"Ah Gwen something's happening Ahhh!" Said Ben as he lets out his first load of cum into Gwen's mouth. But Gwen couldn't swallow it all so most of it got all over her face and as she cleaned her face and swallowed every last bit cum she wiped off. "H..How… W..Where did you're able to do that?" Ben asked between breaths. "My friend's sister taught us when I was sleeping over she said it will make a boy feel real good especially when he cums in your mouth and your cum is tasty. Now no more talking," she demanded.

As she got up and started to slide off her pants and panties, laid on the bed and spreading her legs wide revealing her soaking wet pussy. "Now come close to me." She said seductively, and as Ben move in obeying what Gwen told him She reached up wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for another passionate kiss and as she laded back still lip locked with her beloved cousin, she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear. "Relax and do as I say and everything will be alright." "Ok" Ben replied. As she gently grabbed Ben's erected cock and slowly positioned it in front of her entrance. "Are you ready?" She whispered. "I don't want to hurt you." He said in a concerned tone.

"Aw your so sweet don't you worry I'll be alright." She said softly stroking his cheek. "Now slowly move it in." Like a obedient puppy he obeyed and as he slowly entered Gwen gave out a slight hiss from feeling the head of his cock for the first time and more till she felt it hit her wall. "Don't stop Ben!" She said as she began to take a deep breathe and in one whole thrust Ben broke through as she strongly held in the searing pain and clamed down. Ben gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek and whispered to her.

"That's for being so strong my princess." Just hearing him call her princess made her shed a small tear of joy and in return she gave him a deep passionate kiss. "Make your Princess feel good." She said in a seductive tone as Ben began to slowly thrust in and out and began to pick up pace. Gwen started to moan feeling pleasure in each thrust as the room begins to heat up. "Oooo deeper Ben deeper" She said spreading here legs wider giving Ben more access to go deeper.

She enjoyed hearing her lover's moans as he works deeper into her honey pot. "Oh Gwen this feels so good your squeezing me!" He said, "That's because your making me feel so good. Yess yess that's it that's the spot keep going I'm almost there!" She says between pants the heated passion kept going for five more minutes. "Oh my god I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!" "I'm gonna cum to Gwen!" "Let's cum together cum with me!" And like roaring thunder they came in unison and nearly fainted Ben rolled over and looked in his lover's eyes lovingly. "I love you Gwen Tennyson." I love you to Ben Tennyson now lets get some sleep ok and I'll so how much I love you in the morning."

**Wow the first night got hot and heavy lets see what happens when the Tennysons take an unfortunate stop at Metropolis.**


	3. Unplanned stop

Hey Chapter Three is here sorry if it took so long but like said good stories take time. Well without any further delay here is chapter three enjoy.

**Unplanned stop **

Sun raising over the city of Gotham as a ray of light shines through the curtains giving the room an orange glow waking the young enchantress from her slumber, as she opened her eyes and look around the room. The light from the sun through the curtains gave the room such a beautiful glow and as she turn and looked beside her was her hansom lover. As she leaned over and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek he slowly opened his eyes to see who gave him that sweet gift. "Good morning sweetie" Gwen said with a giggle as Ben smiled back "Thats a first, you calling me sweetie" said Ben. "So maybe I should of said good morning Dufus instead?" Gwen replied with a smug grin "Well we wouldn't want Grandpa figure out our new way of caring for each other." Said Ben while sitting up along side Gwen, and as she slowly turned her head with a sexy sly look "Uh Gwen you okay?" Ben giving a confusing look as she moves in on Ben even closer "Remember what I said after our late night love session." As Ben gave an even more confused look. "Oh you don't remember." she said showing a cute little pout " I said I'll show how much I love you and now I don't know if I want to anymore even though under these sheets we're not wearing any underwear.

Ben lifted the sheets an realized she was right as he gazed down at her beautiful bald pussy. But that wasn't all that was down there, Gwen was sliding her index finger up and down between her cute lower lips making herself wet. When her finger was completely covered with her love juice she pointed it at Ben " Say Ah Cutie." She said with a lusty tone.

Ben opens his mouth allowing Gwen's pussy juice covered finger inside. As he gently clamps down his lips and starts licking and sucking all of the sweet lust liquid off Gwen's finger. She gives a slight moan as a sign that she's enjoying Ben sucking on her finger but it doesn't last long. She pries open his mouth and places her tongue inside his mouth and locking her lips with his. During their little make-out session Gwen gently drags her right hand down Ben's face to his chest down to his belly and finally to his semi-hard member, she held it firmly in her hand and continue to stroke it making it more harder after that Gwen broke their Passionate make-out leaving a thin thread of saliva connected between them. "Now it's my turn to be on top." She said in a passionate voice, all Ben could do was smile and watch in his dick disappeared in between her thighs.

"Ah I think it's gotten bigger over night!" as she continue to press down on his boyhood, Ben didn't want Gwen to be in full control so he gave a surprise thrust causing Gwen to let out a shocking gasp from the unsuspecting collision. But that doesn't stop her from increasing her pace pounding her pussy relentlessly against Ben's member making it the best morning sex she ever had.

"Gwen... uh... if you...ah...keep this up...um...we won't cum together!" Ben said between huffs, as Gwen did realized Ben was right she was being selfish. An idea came to mind that caused her to slow down to a stop as she got up and got on all fours with her cute growing girl butt in the air. "I'm sorry I've been so selfish please... take me!" she pleaded with such a cute innocent tone as Ben moved up behind her causing Gwen to give a slight gasp. Ben held on to Gwen's hips and started thrusting hard wanting to be the one making her body feel incredible as her breathing becomes heavy, her arms getting weak from Ben's relentless thrusts. As her pussy juices are flooding out running down her legs and staining the sheets. "Uh ah ooh Ben don't... stop... I'm so close. She said with shallow breath "Uh.. Gwen...your so wet... I'm can feel it too.

They held a little longer about five minutes and a few more thrusts Gwen muffled her loudest orgasm through the thick comforter blanket as her pussy juices flow like an open faucet also flooding out Ben's load from last night leaving a big puddle underneath her. Seconds before Gwen, Ben decided to pull out and as Gwen released so did Ben as he held his breath he released his thick load all over Gwen's ass and lower back. "B-Ben sweetie." She said out of breath "Yeah." he respond "could you run me a bath I don't think I have the strength to take a shower pwetty please." she said lying in her puddle, sweet Ben got up and walked to the bathroom to start his sweethearts bath. Couple minutes later her bath was ready and Ben helped her into the tub and also joined her as he began to wash his lower regions he seem to have a feeling that he was being watched as he lifted his head he saw Gwen looking over her shoulder and down at his crouch. "Hey no peeking!" he said covering himself as Gwen just giggled "F.Y.I. Duffus I had more than just an eye-full of your not so little self last night and before you started this bath." she reminded him and playfully nudging him on the shoulder.

Moments later after a well deserved bath Ben and Gwen dried off got dressed and sat down at the end of the bed watching T.V. As they heard Grandpa Max walk out his room and walked in Ben and Gwen's room to see if his grandkids are awake. "Morning kids I hope you both slept well without fighting each other. "Don't worry Grandpa Ben and I have come to an agreement we're to old to be fighting each other it's just not worth it right Ben." She said to her grandpa and then sneaking a wink to Ben as he nod in reply to her answer. "Well thats good that you to are finally getting along with each other you two should love each other not fight." Max said but Max's saying just made Gwen give a sly grin to Ben. "Okay grab your bags we're heading out we need to get back on he road." Said Grandpa Max as he walked out their room and into his to gab the keys to the Rust-Bucket.

30 minutes pass and the Tennyson's were on the road leaving Gotham's city limits miles behind them and now heading into Metropolis free-way everything was just the usual Ben on his Sumo Slammers Game and Gwen was on her Laptop working on her Diary. "Dear Diary remember when I told you how my feelings for Ben were getting a bit more intimate. Well yesterday I was looking through my spell book and founded a love spell and used it on Ben because he was being a jerk and it so worked I had him give me a relaxing foot massage it was so incredible I nearly melted from just a foot massage. But when he gave me a full massage OMG I though I was going to die from bliss and thats not all made me cum from just massaging my inner thighs. But afterwards I felt kinda bad because he loved me because of the spell but after I reversed the spell and had a talk with Ben I discover he shared the same feelings for me too. I was so happy I could just jump him and forced myself onto him without hesitation and I would just maul him in kisses but instead I gave him an awesome blow..." But before she could finish the Rust-Bucket took a huge jolt causing Max to slam on the brakes. "Grandpa what happened!" Shouted Ben still shaking from the jolt.

Max looked over at the road and saw that he hit someone a man in a dark tan suit "Stay inside you two!" he said as he rushed out the RV and as he looked over and saw a lifeless body laying three feet in front of the Rust-Bucket. Max ran to see if the man was alive and just when he was inches from touching the man's shoulder he began to move.

"Hey pal are you injured where does it..." and just when Max was about to finish his sentence the man griped Max by the throat but his grip was stronger than any normal man can grip and there was also the sound of machinery run through him. "That was... unpleasant" The man said as he begins to rise "Next time watch for people on the road." and with that said the man flung Max hard against the grill of the Rust-bucket. "GRANDPA!!!" Ben and Gwen shouted in unison as they witness attack on Max the two rushed out to see how their grandfather was. Seeing their Grandfather wasn't moving but hearing him groan made them feel a little relieved, as their sad eyes faded to anger as they glared at the man who was responsible for what happened to their Grandfather.

As the man walked away like nothing happened, Ben and Gwen was still glaring angrily at him but then Gwen broke the tragic silence. "Ben Go Hero." She said with hate in her voice "Way ahead of you."

… To Be Continued

I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I'm gonna be working be working on another story for the moment but I'm not gonna forget to continue this story.


	4. Watch of ten Body of steel

Yo its the new year and for those who waited patiently for this new chapter so here it is so enjoy

Disclaimer: **You know the drill I don't own the real thing**

Chapter 4: Watch of Ten, Body of Steel

As the man walked away like nothing happened, Ben and Gwen was still glaring angrily at him but then Gwen broke the tragic silence. "Ben... Go Hero." She said with hate in her voice "Way ahead of you." Ben dials in and slams down on the watch as the bright flash and forms around him turning Ben Tennyson into Diamond-Head but the man who hurt Grandpa Max paid no attention and continued walking away. "Were do you think your walking to!" Diamond-head shouted running towards the well dressed stranger. Hearing the loud stomping heading towards him he turned his head to the right to see what was behind him and in a split second Diamond-Head delivered a strong haymaker ripping the skin off the right side of his face and laid flat on the ground with a loud metallic thud but Ben didn't hear the thud only his overachieving trash talk "Yeah thats for hurting my Grandpa you punk-ass-BITCH!" Gwen watched with proud and seductive eyes as saw her strong hero take down the stranger with one blow. "And I bet...you...won't...get...up..." Diamond-Heads Boast came to slow halt as the man picked himself up and dusted off his suit "If...I was still human that would have killed me." He said while turning around showing the two his torn face, no overflowing blood, no tattered muscle tissue just a scratched dark-gray metal skull and his right eye glowing green "But...I don't die that easily." He said walking towards Diamond-Head "It looks like I have to teach you some manners boy." He said while Diamond-Head was taking steps back trying to keep distant from him "Who... What... are you?" Diamond-Head asked with fear in his voice. "The names Metallo the real man steel." He replied to Diamond-Head's trembling question.

The fight went on for a while Gwen was frozen in fear at the sight of Metallo but finally coming to she started to drag Grandpa Max back to the RustBucket while Ben and Metallo duked it out. "Just the very sight of me makes Superman himself fall to his knees!" Metallo shouted chipping out shards and pieces out of Diamond-Head with each punch he threw at him. "Well I got news for ya." Diamond-Head said stopping Metallo's fist from making contact "I'm not Superman!" He shouted just about to through another strong haymaker but the most annoying sound to ring in Ben's ears the watches timer had ran out and in a flash Diamond-Head and back into Ben Tennyson. Both Metallo and Gwen was shock to see that Ben had turn back from alien hero to just Ben but Metallo's expression quickly changes from shock to a sinister smirk on the side of his face the still had fake skin no it as he reached down and picked up Ben by the collar of his shirt raised him up to eye level and said to him. "Your right your not Superman." while cocking back his fist "your a lot more weaker." as Ben closed his eyes bracing himself for the punch that could end his life. Just then still with his eyes closed still waiting for that final blow all Ben felt was the grip on his shirt had loosened and had the that he was being held and as he opened his and saw he was in the slender arms of a beautiful teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes he also notice she was wearing a small T-shirt with a red shield with a S inside and a small red cape attached to it. "Hey y...your...your." He stuttered trying to get the words out from his surprised look "Thats right I'm Super-girl and the big guy in the gray hazmat-suit is my cousin Superman.

A few seconds earlier Ben was just waiting for his young life to be cut short by Metallo's fatal punch but the attack was stopped by a second by a big gray blur and Metallo had let go of Ben and was sent fly 20ft across the road and as he was starting to get up "Superman how did you find me?" he asked while getting back on his feet "that really doesn't matter right now so when start picking fights with little kids Metallo?" Superman said levitating with a stern look and crossed arms. "Well I guess it all started when their Grandfather hit me with their RV so I gave an example of what it feels like to get hit by a speeding piece of metal the brat just stepped in thinking he could take me on but as you can see his effort wasn't good enough." he said with a smile, Superman look back at his super powered cousin "Super-girl go check on their Grandfather and get him to the nearest Hospital!" He Shouted out as she nodded quickly carrying Ben still in her arms and as she opened the door she Gwen with tears weld up in her eyes and their Grandpa Max on the floor with his head resting on his granddaughters lap. Ben jumped out of Super-Girls arms and rushed to Gwen's side reaching over to her left shoulder and held her close and not showing any thought of letting go as Super-Girl came closer to ask Gwen if she was all right Gwen nodded and looked down at her Grandfather, Super-Girl took a good X-ray visioned look at Max and told the two cousins the their Grandfather will be alright giving them great relief "OK now keep still and hang on I'm going to take you guys to the nearest hospital." She said as she stepped outside started to lift the RustBucket and made her way quickly and carefully to the Hospital, Ben and Gwen sat side by side watching over the unconscious Grandpa Max. The two lift their heads and looked into each others eyes "I'm sorry Gwen I couldn't..." Gwen stopped him by placing her soft hand on his cheek "Sssh as long as your here its ok you did your best I'm proud of you and I will always love you Ben" "And I love too" the kissed they shared lasted for a whole minute but to them if felt longer.

Moments later they arrive to the hospital Super-Girl lands in the emergency area, after seeing Super-Girl make her landing with the RV above her head a handful of doctors and nurses rush to the cleared area "Theres and old man with multiple fractures and needs help fast!" she shouted while opening the showing Max unconscious and being watched over by his grandchildren teary-eyed and holding each other close. "Ok kids we're gonna need you to move aside so we can get your grandfather out on the stretcher." said the male nurse with two others behind him, Ben and Gwen nodded and moved back to give the nurses some space so they can get Max out and the hospital as soon as possible. As they got Max out of the RustBucket and onto the stretcher they made their way insde.

A few hours later after the treated all of Max's injuries placed him in a room to rest along with his grandchildren, Ben was sitting close to Max's bed watching T.V. With the remotes speaker close to his ear trying to get over what has happened today but he began to remember the last time Grandpa Max got hurt and had to be in a hospital bed to recover Ben felt so guilty that his grandpa got hurt that he wanted payback he felt the same against Metallo for hurting Grandpa Max but remembering that he was no match for him and Super-Girl told him to stay and watch over his Grandpa and cousin giving him that whole Man of the hose speech while she and Superman take care of Metallo so he stayed but did feel any better by doing so. Gwen stood by the window looking at the great view of Metropolis and thinking of a way to cheer up her boyfriend/cousin cause by seeing the tense look on his face not even his favorite Sumo Slammers show wasn't doing any good. It didn't take her a second to think of a way to make her secret lover feel better as she made her way towards Ben who was deep in his thoughts still dwelling on what has happened. But Gwen knows how to clear his head finally reaching her target, Ben noticed Gwen moving towards him "What's wrong Gwen?" he asked but no words to her reply just a seductive smile and her hand grabbing his and lifting him off his seat and still no words has ever left her mouth she tugged him closer to her and pulled a curtain between them and their Grandpa and walked to the back corner of the room away from the light of the window and pressed her lips to his.

Ben was shocked for a second but his tenseness quickly loosened up and started kissing her back now locked in passion their hands caress and trail all over holding each other closer their tongues twist and dance in their passionate kiss. Ben's hands slide downward from her back to her lovely firm ass and Gwen did just the same but with a little twist pulling his groin close to hers letting him know she was ready for more as his hands moved from her sweet ass now at the buttons of her pants and his hands go to work undoing her pants then there was a knock at the door "Excuse me, Ben and Gwen Tennyson my name is Daniel Blade I'm here to speak to you about the incident that happened during the late morning." in the most annoyed and disappointed groan the two fixed themselves up quickly and steadily walk to see who interrupted them "Yes what is it." Gwen said with agitation in her voice hoping he wasn't here to waist her and Ben's time of intimacy in a Hospital room. Blade cleared his throat and started to explain the reason why he's here "My name is Agent Daniel Blade I was sent by Superman to offer you our services during your Grandfathers recovering." "Our Services?" Gwen curiously asked "The Justice League's services when a family or more caught in the crossfires of a Super-Hero vs Super-Villain battle we offer to pay for the hospital bill and repairs to your vehicle with our top best engineers till your Grandfather recovers starting with giving you two a place to stay." he explained the offer that would help them during this bad day.

Just hearing everything that Agent Blade had explained brought a seductive smirk to Gwen's agitated look "All expenses paid hotel of our choice no questions asked" "Of course we just give you a disposable card that will pay for whatever you want to purchase and even withdraw." Blade replied to Gwen's question "Mr. Blade we'll happy to accept your services."

Letting my fans know that I'm taking a break from this story to create a new story something from my progress list but its just that I'm sadly running out of ideas if you have any send some to my PM inbox so it can be a surprise to the readers and you cause I believe its a good idea so if you want this story to continue send me some new thoughts. **This is a romance story of two cousins so you can be naughty and bad so do your best for the next chapter the choice is yours **


End file.
